Shopping carts and other types of carts have been constructed in a variety of ways. Most known carts have a wheeled frame and a basket connected to the frame.
Carts have been known to have various disadvantages depending on their construction and production method. Some disadvantages that are prevalent in the field are inefficient use of plastic, metal and/or space; elevated pressure points on the basket or frame that may accelerate damage or ware; connection points that increase the chance of accumulation of food, liquids or other substances, and thus increase the chance of corrosion at the connection point while being generally unhygienic and difficult to clean; costly and/or lengthy manufacturing and assembling of the cart subcomponents; disadvantageous rigidity or deformation properties at certain locations; poor modularity, flexibility and cost-effectiveness especially due to fixing certain components or accessories directly to the rest of the cart; difficulty in interchanging components of different models or versions of carts due to shopping cart manufacturing practices of prefabricating model-specific components; limited maneuverability and leverage for a user desiring an efficient and varied displacement of the shopping cart; poor integration or removability of baskets or accessories with the rest of the cart; bulkiness or encumbering aspect of some subcomponents or accessories; and general operational deficiencies.
There is a need in the field for technology that can overcome at least some of the disadvantages of what is already known in the field.